


gentle, yet firm

by GremlinGirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, dom!hux, sub!Kylo, this is kinda sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: Based on kyluxhardkinks prompt: “The only time you are truly well-behaved is with a dick in your ass. Which is why you require one so often.“ Can we have some strict but gentle dom!Hux?





	gentle, yet firm

Dark strands fell across his eyes, and Kylo felt lips against the back of his neck. Long fingers brushed across his forehead, sweeping the hair away from his face, and Kylo blinked his large eyes before shifting to try and catch a glimpse of the redhead above him. 

 

Laying on his stomach, his wrists tied to the bedposts, Kylo found himself entirely at Hux’s mercy. And as skinny thighs straddled his own, Kylo felt something hard pressing against his ass, making him squirm slightly, needy and soft. 

 

“Oh, what is this?” Hands gripped firmly at his cheeks, and Kylo moaned as he was split apart. “You just can’t wait, can you?” Kylo felt Hux’s hands leave him for a moment, felt his body leaning away, and he mumbled unhappily until he felt a hand spreading him again, his hole fluttering slightly, knowing what was soon to come. 

 

Cold liquid suddenly dripped between his cheeks, and Kylo jerked and groaned. Slowly, a finger ran through the slit, collecting the copious lube before slipping inside of him. Hux’s fingers were thoughtful, gentle, but experienced. It wasn’t long before the tip was curled up against his prostate, stimulating Kylo from the inside out, causing his cock to twitch. It was pressed between his hard abs and the soft mattress beneath, and he started to hump the bedding, to build that friction. 

 

“Bad boy…” That finger left him, and Kylo whined, only moving his hips faster, fighting against the instinct telling him to behave, chasing an orgasm that was still far, far away on his horizon. “I said bad boy,” Hux repeated himself, and Kylo knew he was in trouble. His ass cheeks were parted once more, and Hux pressed himself inside without warning. 

 

It was like being split down the middle, a long rod of heat through his core, and the position allowed Hux to bump up against his prostate a few times before pushing in deeper. And he was still stimulated beautifully. Hux’s hands pressed to Kylo’s large shoulders, keeping him pinned with nothing but the power of his mind, the strength of Kylo’s submission to him. This was a power play like no other. Hux could not physically defeat him, but a few sultry words were all it took to completely control him. 

 

“The only time you are truly well-behaved is with a dick in your ass. Which is why you require one so often.” 

 

And Hux began to thrust, gentle and firm. Each movement of hips sent pleasure cascading up Kylo’s spine, and jewels of precum smeared against the bedding. Hux was so deep within him, so intimately joined, and Kylo could only moan and drool against the pillow as he stared over at the grey wall of Hux’s quarters. 

 

“Sometimes I just don’t know what to do with you,” Hux said, his own breath coming out in soft pants. The heels of his hands dug into Kylo’s shoulders, and his nails curved inward as well. “You’re always so bad, always disobeying me. The only thing that gets you to behave yourself is being fucked. Are you just my little whore, Kylo?” 

 

“Yeah, I’m just your little whore…” His wrists twisted against the ropes, and Kylo felt himself thundering toward release. Hux’s hips pistoned into him, his ass clenching tight around him, and he whimpered a few times as he kept himself from violently rocking against the bed to make himself orgasm faster. But it was incredibly difficult, especially with the teasing way that cock slid across his prostate with every thrust. 

 

“It’s okay,” Hux whispered, and suddenly Kylo felt breath against the shell of his ear. A new position, and he moaned loudly as Hux’s rhythm faltered for only a second while he readjusted. And then he was back to fucking him again. “No need to rush. We can take our time. I’m going to pull out now, okay?” 

 

“No, please…” Kylo’s breathless begging was not heeded, and the cock was removed from within him, leaving his hole gaping and twitching, begging to be filled again. 

 

A soft mummer above him, then he felt Hux moving again, shifting downward. “Spread your legs for me.” And Kylo did, shifting them apart as much as he could, feeling lips against his neck again and traveling lower. They traced soft down his back, following the delightful curve of his spine, sometimes stopping to pay homage to the scars that littered the pale expanse of flesh. 

 

Soon, however, they traced over the mound of his ass, Hux’s body sliding between his spread legs as the man settled there. Hands pried him apart again, and Kylo moaned as he felt hot breath ghosting through his crack. He knew what was coming, and yet, Kylo still arched when a tongue invaded his used, already slick hole. 

 

“Oh, good boy,” Hux said, removing the invading organ, and Kylo listened to his rumbling hums of approval. Kylo didn’t have to beg before that tongue began plundering him again, retracing old territory that had all been mapped before. Hux was familiar with each oddity about him, and could play Kylo like a musical instrument, bringing him to a crescendo each time they took part in their play. 

 

While electric pleasure moved through his veins, Kylo’s cock throbbed with the need to come, and he wouldn’t be able to do it with just a tongue. He needed Hux’s cock back inside him, and the man seemed to know this. Seemed to tease him. He took his time with his face planted inbetween those pillowy asscheeks, long enough that Kylo was red-faced and squirming again by the time he pulled away. 

 

“I told you no squirming around like that,” he said, sharply, and Kylo immediately went still. He felt it when the man’s slim body moved up over his again, and he bit his lip tightly. “If you want to come tonight, then you’re definitely going to have to learn to behave yourself, sweet boy.” 

 

“Sorry, sir,” Kylo whispered, and he felt lips on his neck again, then teeth scraping along his skin, making him shudder all over. 

 

“Do you want my cock again?” 

 

“Oh, yes, please, sir…” He whispered in a gravelly voice, barely able to sustain the words as they came out. Breathless, he felt like the bottom might fall out from under them, and he would be sucked into the vacuum of space. 

 

“You have to be good for me.” 

 

“I will be! I promise.” 

 

“Shh, calm down.” Hux’s breath was hot against his neck when he spoke, and Kylo could hardly contain himself. Fingers kneaded into his ass, and that thick cock sunk into him again. Lips continued to brush against his neck, and Kylo could barely contain himself. Moans spilled out of him as Hux fucked deep into him. 

 

Fire, fire in his veins, and Kylo dug his nails into the bedding, his wrists twisting in the ropes binding him, and he moaned once more. “I need to come. I need to come. I need-need to-” 

 

“Then come, baby.” Hux sped up a touch, aiming his thrusts perfectly, making Kylo melt into the bedding. “Come for me, Kylo.” 

 

It didn’t take much to have him spilling his seed between the bed and his stomach, and he groaned happily, his mind going fuzzy around the edges, dots of light in his vision. Soon, he felt Hux’s cum trickling into him, and Kylo let out a soft moan at that. He winced as the man dislodged himself from within him, but kisses to his neck and shoulders calmed him again. 

 

“You were such a good boy. So good for me.” And fingers nimbly untied his right wrist before moving to the left. “I’m going to get you all cleaned up now, big boy. Just roll onto your side for me.” Kylo obeyed, and Hux hummed proudly as he gently pressed a kiss to his lips. It was just a soft press of lips, but it meant everything to Kylo. 

 

Retrieving a washcloth and a bottle of lotion from the bedside table, Hux settled on his side beside Kylo and gently cleaned him off, wiping cum off his belly. “You look tired.” 

 

Kylo hummed a little, watching with drowsy eyes, heavy lids, as the man carefully took his wrists and drew them in front of him. He smiled, nodding his head slightly, and he tucked his face against the pillow under him as Hux’s long, careful fingers began spreading lotion along his wrists where the ropes had been rubbing against his skin. 

 

“Go to sleep, baby.” Lips pressed to his ear, and Kylo smiled contently before shutting his eyes. 

 

“Okay. I love you.” 

 

“I love you, too.” A blanket was pulled up over him, and Kylo settled himself down into the sheets, turning onto his stomach again. “Good boy.” 

 

“Stay until I’m asleep?” 

 

Hux chuckled, then the bed shifted and Kylo felt him settling down beside him. A hand slipped under the blankets, beginning to stroke his spine gently. “Of course, baby. I’m right here. As long as you need me.” 


End file.
